The Rythulians
Civilization Summary The Rythulians were born of the magical powers of the stars. The world at this stage was lush and blooming, with trees covering the surface and birds soaring through the skies. At this time the Rythulians discovered a magical cloth-based species that reacted to their presence. Harnessing the power of these creatures, the Rythulians built a vast and prosperous civilization based around a giant mountain, which peak was directly connected to the stars, and was a possibly holy place for the Rythulians. The Rythulians' art and architecture were centered around diagonal shapes, similar to real-life American Indian embroideries. The Rythulians had a language based on musical tones. They also had a glyph-based written language, each glyph presumably representing a different musical tone. Powers & Stats [https://omniversal-battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tiering]: '4-A ' Civilization Class: Astronomical Civilization '''(The Ryuthulians have shown they hold full control over countless stars and can even create technology using the very stars of which they created) '''Name: The Rythulian Verse: Journey Age: Supposedly has existed for billions of years (The oldest existing civilization in Journey, as they have existed before the time of the stars) Classification: Ancient Magical Tribe Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Sound Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Rythulians have the ability to produce sounds that when heard, will instantly pacify others and cause them to make alongside them), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Has the natural ability to interact with spirits, whom of which are eternal souls of those who's passed), Non-Corporeal (Rythulians themselves are nothing more akin to transcendent light, that exists in the afterlight), Creation (Created the stars themselves and through Red Cloth, they can create objects from nothing), Energy Manipulation (Has the ability to harness the energy given off from stars and use it to power their machines), Immortality (Type 1, 4, 8 & 9; Rythulians are in an eternal cycle of life and rebirth as set up by The Mountain. As long as their's reincarnation, The Rythulians will indefinitely ressurect themselves. The true form of Rythulians are transcendental light that resides in the afterlife), Matter Manipulation (Has the ability to materialize things in and out of existence, such as Red Cloth), Light Manipulation, (Capable of manipulating light that can effect the very soul of others), Telepathy (Communicates with creatures through this method), Regeneration (Low-Godly, As long as The Travelers have a conscious they'll always remain and reincarnate), Weather Manipulation (Created machines with the power to manipulate The Weather), Power Bestowal (Gave their technology the powers of their the stars and red cloth), Mind Manipulation (Granted their machines with sentience) Kardashev Scale : Type II '''(Their technology was build from the very stars themselves. Also have shown they can power many of their machines through the use of the stars) '''Population: Implied to have been millions of ancient Rythulians, however as time went on, they disappeared and now there's a small number of them left Territory: The Vast Desertland Technology/Abilities: *'Guardians: '''These are flying mechanical entities that were created by The White Robes and were used during a war for Red Cloth. According to The Art of Journey, Guardians are Cloth Whales that have been encased in stone and given a searchlight, for defence purposes as shown by the Ancient Glyphs *'Weather Machine: The very machine that allows The Ryuthalians to control the weather itself 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(The Rythulians have the power of the stars themselves and were the creators of the stars themselves. According to Ancient Glyphs, The Rythulians were able to harness the powers of all light to create machines and power machines like The Weather Machine) '''Power Source: The Stars themselve Speed: Massively FTL+ (The Traveler was shown to travel from deep space all the way to the vast desertland. The Rythulians are able to spread light across the entire universe at fast speeds) Durability: Multi-Solar System Level '''(Rivals the power of the stars, thus should have durability comparable to them. Also it's revealed that Rythulians themselves are living stars, as The Traveler was created when stars themselves become a sentient lifeform) '''Industrial Capacity: Able to create complex machines and weapons in a matter of minutes Military Prowess: The Rythulians were able to go to war, to the extend where most of the civilization was wiped out and they have shown to create technology such as The Guardians, which were made specifically for the intent of war) Intelligence : Genius (The Rythulians can create machines that can manipulate weather and can control Sentials with a conscious, have billions of years worth of knowledge passed down from generations ago) Notable Individuals: The Traveler, The White Rhobes Weaknesses: None Notable Gallery Journey.jpg|The Vast Desertland Journeys.jpg|Rythulians Roaming The Ancient Temples Traveler.full.1396158.jpg|Rythulian Gazing Upon The Mountain Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Journey Category:Geniuses Category:Factions Category:Races Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Sound Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Light Benders Category:Regenerators Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Weather Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 4